It is known to produce a container comprising a container body, a maneuvering ring and a flexible sleeve for closing/opening up the opening of the container body, that sleeve being connected to the container body, on the one hand, and to the maneuvering ring, on the other hand. The maneuvering ring is able to be pivoted relative to the body so as to kink/unkink the sleeve, between a kinking state, in which that sleeve closes off the opening of the container body, and an unkinking state, in which it opens that opening.
Such containers have always been made with cylindrical shapes, circular cross-sections, and with the maneuvering ring assembled on the container body. Such a form is indeed easy for the user to manipulate, and the maneuvering ring, immobilized in a given angular position by means provided to that end, can be placed in a large number of angular positions relative to the container body and thus provide various degrees of partial opening of the container. Furthermore, this circular shape allows a uniform deformation of the sleeve on the perimeter of the container body and the ring, and therefore allows good monitoring of the movement of the ring relative to the container body.
The circular shape nevertheless has the drawback of limiting the possible contents of the container and not being very suitable for containing food products other than liquids or similar products. In particular, this form is hardly adapted to contain cooked dishes.